Little Christmas Cheer
by SoulSurferfan116
Summary: Kitty Wilde has it all and was loving her life, so much that it has gone to her head. What happens when she is visited by three ghost during Christmas break. Will she finally change her ways for good? Jitty, Ryley, Quam, Brittana


Little Christmas Cheer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee! After watching countless holiday movies I got this idea for the Christmas Carol, glee style, so enjoy!**

**AN: This takes place 10 years in the future.**

**Summary: Kitty Wilde has it all and was loving her life, so much that it has gone to her head. What happens when she is visited by three ghost during Christmas break. Will she finally change her ways for good?**

_Pairings: Jitty, Ryley, Quam, Brittana_

It was the middle of winter, December 18th to be exact, and fresh snow was covering the streets of New York City in a cold, frosty blanket of ice.

"Mar, slow down, what's going on?" Kitty Wilde's voice rang through the halls of Chain Events, one of the biggest PR firms in the whole state, as she listening to her best friend Marley Rose complain about another mishap in her life.

She held the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she pressed the elevator button while holding a steaming hot Carmel Latte in her left hand, and her Louis Vuitton bag hung at her side.

"We are heading back home for Christmas and we're seeing my parents for the first time since my birthday which was in October, so I'm a bit nervous." Her best friend, Marley Rose explained, nerves shooting through her veins.

"What's the problem? Ryder's met your parents before and gets along with them just fine." Kitty asked in confusion. She really didn't see the problem.

"Yeah but it's the first time he's meeting them, as my fiancé." Marley said in between breaths.

"Wait did I hear what I think I just heard? Fiancé?" Kitty raised her eyebrow and smirked through the phone.

"Um yeah, he just popped the question last night." Marley admitted with a squeal of delight.

"OMG that's huge! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Kitty asked in half surprise, half confusion.

"Well I would have, but you were busy? Actually you could have been there yourself but you had to work remember? Or you claimed to at least..." Marley said in a disappointed tone, muttering the last word under her breath.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that but our newest client is dropping her new album in two weeks and we have to get started on her album release party." Kitty breezily explained.

"Yeah well it would have been nice to have my best friend since high school by my side when my boyfriend proposed, only one of the biggest moments in my life." Kitty could her the brunette's sigh from miles away.

"Look I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you this weekend. How about we celebrate, dinner on me?" Kitty suggested, knowing Marley wouldn't turn down a free dinner.

"Okay, okay fine. I'll see you tomorrow, 6 pm sharp don't be late!" Marley warned nervously.

"I promise!" Kitty said truthfully.

"Good, okay I'll talk to you later." Marley said hopefully.

"Okay bye, Marls."

"Bye Kit." After that they hung up the phone as Kitty made her way to her office.

She set down her bag as the latte cooled.

Kitty logged onto her company computer just as her boss came strolling through the door.

Linda Larson was one of the toughest bosses in the business. Kitty respected her for that. She may be hard on everyone, but Kitty knows when to suck up to her or when to leave her boss alone.

"Oh hi, Linda didn't see you there." Kitty said quickly as she welcomed her boss into the room.

"How's the party coming along, anything new come up?" Linda asked as she sat down on the black leather couch in the corner of Kitty's office.

"It's coming along great. Alana seems excited that her first album is finally coming out." Kitty replied to her boss.

"Great! New client pumped, great party planned and I own it all to you Kat."

"But I do have an idea, if I may," Kitty interrupted.

"Okay, what do you got? Something actually intelligent?" Linda looked at her unimpressed.

"Of course..." Kitty mumbled under her breath and smiled smugly before continuing.

"Maybe we could put out a free song download every week, so the fans will have an exclusive sneak peek at her album. That way, fans will counting down the seconds when the CD is finally available."

"Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant! See K, this is why I keep you around!" Linda smiled proudly as Kitty just grinned eagerly. Hook, Line and Sinker!

"If you actually pull this party off, you may see yourself getting a raise soon." Linda said with a wink.

"Really? Thank you Linda." Kitty grinned from ear to ear.

"Keep up the great work!" Kitty just nodded as Linda walked out of her office and back to ordering around the new interns.

My life is awesome! Kitty thought to herself before she whipped out her cell phone.

"Hey Mar, it's me. Why don't we change the dinner to tonight, I have some big news!"


End file.
